justdancefandomcom_ro-20200213-history
Dragostea Din Tei
Just Dance Now |artist = |year = 2003 |nogm = 5 |dg = / / |mode = Trio |pc = / / |gc = / / |audio = |perf = Cormier Claude (P1) Julien Durand (P2) Nordeen Ezzahr (P3) |lc = |pictos= 79|nowc = DragosteaDinTei}} "Dragostea Din Tei" de este în și . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of men with bright colored costumes which are themed to be costumes from some airport. P1 P1 is a baggage handler. He has black dreadlocks in a ponytail, orange noise-cancelling headphones, some facial hair on his chin, a black necklace, a sky blue tank top, yellow workman pants, a black and yellow jacket tied around his hips, and magenta shoes. P2 P2 is a pilot. He has a small black mustache and is wearing a blue pilot hat, dark sunglasses, a magenta polo shirt with a black tie, blue work pants, and black shoes. P3 P3 is a skydiver. He has short black hair, a neon green skydiver suit with two pink patches, a yellow shirt underneath, a black backpack and black shoes. Dragosteadintei_coach_1_big.png|P1 Dragosteadintei_coach_2_big.png|P2 Dragosteadintei_coach_3_big.png|P3 Background The routine takes place on the wing of an aircraft. The aircraft begins airborne in a sky with purple clouds. Rubber ducks can be seen moving across the background. After another airplane zooms by, the aircraft on which the routine takes place lands during a sunset. The aircraft can be seen with spinning rotors. It moves rapidly across a runway strip illuminated by purple lights. Sometimes, the lyrics appear flying with a parachute and are highlighted when sung. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Move your arms up and down while kicking with your legs. Gold Move 3: Spread your arms out like you are soaring. Gold Move 5: *'P1:' Throw your left arm down, and put right arm near your face. *'P2:' Put your left arm behind your head and point to the screen with your right hand. *'P3:' Put your right arm behind your head. This is the final move of the routine. Numanuma_gm124.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Numanuma_gm3.png|Gold Move 3 Numanuma_gm5.png|Gold Move 5 DragonsteaDinTeiGoldMoveInGame1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game DragonsteaDinTeiGoldMoveInGame2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game DragonsteaDinTeiGoldMove3.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Trivia *This is the first Romanian-language song in the series. *At the first move, P3 doesn't score. *P3's outfit appears to be glitchy, likely due to the brightness of the outfit. **P2's tie is very glitchy too. **The straps near P3's legs are very glitchy too,because they sometimes flash blue and disappear. *The way the coaches are dancing on the wing of an airplane mimics the corresponding music video where O-Zone also does it. *This is the first all-male Classic-Mode Trio in which the song is not covered. *In the second verse, there is a mistake with a move: P2 puts his left hand on his hip, while the pictogram portrays him with the left hand behind his head. This was later fixed. ** There is another error at the end. The coaches float in mid-air when the plane carries them away. * P1's blue tank top is reused from [[One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks)|''One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks)]] and [[Don't Stop Me Now|''Don't Stop Me Now]]. * Some air is blown through a machine in real life, while the coaches dance. This is the third time this technique is used, after ''Burn'' and ''Rabiosa''. * In the Coach Selection Menu, P1's tank top has two green spots which don't appear in the gameplay nor in the menu icon and in the cover. * In the menu, the plane's turbine and windows look different than in the actual routine. * On the menu icon, the coaches have a blue outline; however, their actual outline colour is pink. Gallery Dragosteadintei.jpg|''Dragostea Din Tei'' NumaNuma2017MenuStart.png|''Dragostea Din Tei'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu 00000143.png| cover Dragosteadintei cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 546_numanuma.png|P2's avatar 200546.png|P2's Golden avatar 300546.png|P2's Diamond avatar Pictogramarm.png|Pictogram error Pictos-sprite_numanuma.png|Pictograms numanuma jdn notification.png|''Just Dance Now'' notification backdra.png|Sky background Numanuma photobooth.png|P2 on Photobooth Videos O-Zone - Dragostea Din Tei (Official Video) Just Dance 2017 - Dragostea Din Tei Just Dance Now - Dragostea Din Tei 5* Just Dance 2017 - Dragostea Din Tei - O-Zone - World Video Challenge References Site Navigation es:Dragostea Din Tei Categorie:Melodii Categorie:Melodii în Just Dance 2017 Categorie:Melodii cu avatare în Just Dance 2017